The Adventures of two brothers
by bryan.nguyen911
Summary: What happened if one day you got suked into a dimension with a lot of your favorite characters from Anime, Cartoons, Video games, movies and TV shows? I do not own anything by my original stuff. Rated M for a lot of Adult jokes and humor.
1. It Begins

**Chapter 1**

**It begins**

**I don't own anything but my original stuff.**

It was like any normal day for the Vietnamese English speaking fat boy Bryan and his normal brother Christian, boring and busy. It was almost like there was nothing to do in this world now. But that all changed one day. Also that fat boy is me.

"Hey Christian? Can I have one more slice of Pizza?" I asked.

"Shut up Bryan, you had four slices already." Christian replied.

"Hey I'm still hungry." I said loudly to him.

"Well that's not going to change my-"Christian shouted out until the whole room started to shake.

"Earthquake!" I shouted out in terror as I went under the table.

"In Ho chi Minh?" Christian added in.

Suddenly a crack on the floor suddenly opened as both of us fell it. Then, we saw a bright flash and fainted. Sometime later, I woke to realize that I lost most of my fat, I realized that I was in a recovery room, but not an ordinary one, everything looked like something from an animated movie. I got out of bed to realize that I was wearing a hospital gown, and looked at my left arm to see that it was a blue metallic robotic arm with three fingers and red glowing lights. My other arm was completely normal.

"Oh god, what happened to me?" I thought to myself, "And where the hell am I?"

As I found the door that lead to the hall way, I saw nobody as I walked through the halls, I saw frames of medical science related characters on the walls. But then, I heard two voices. It seems like they were talking to each other, but when I entered the room to my surprise I saw a short haired German man with glasses wearing a white reddish lab coat, red gloves, and long black jeans and had the medical logo on his shoulders of his lab coat. While the other one looked like a humanoid crab squid wearing a shorter lab coat with short blue pants and sandals.

"Oh god it's the beast from the black Lagoon!" I shouted out.

"Is he talking about me?" The Red humanoid creature asked the German doctor.

"I guess so?" He replied to him, "Sorry about that, but Zoiberge tends to freak out newcomers when they first see him."

"Zoiberge? From Futarama?" I asked myself.

"What's Futarama?" Zoiberge asked himself.

"WH-what?" I questioned.

"So you must be the newcomer." The German man told me.

"Newcomer?" I asked him, "What newcomer?"

"To be honest with you, its you." He told me.

"What? But where am I? And where's my brother?" I shouted out with question.

"Brother? Oh I haven't seen him, but what's your name young man?" He asked me.

"Bryan." I replied.

"Ah…Bryan, I'm the Medic, but most people call me Doc." He replied.

"Nice to meet you, but what do you look like?" I asked him.

"Well take a look." He said as he gave me a hand mirror.

As I looked at myself, my hair was blue gray with a Jade stripe, two robotic elf ears instead of regular ears, my left was red and cat like, and my feet were robotic with rockets underneath. Suddenly I dropped the mirror.

"IM A FREAK!" I shouted out.

"Don't worry Bryan, it's just a change when most real world beings enter the Mediaverse." The Medic told me.

"Mediaverse?" I questioned, "Is this where I am?"

"Yes, and I found this sword right next to you when we found you." The medic told me as he showed me a sword that almost looked like Link's master sword but had a dragon eye instead of a jewel in its hilt.

"So is this-"I asked the medic until I heard.

"Christian?"

"W-What?" I said in shock.

"Hey Bryan can you tell me what the Hell happened to me?" The voice asked until I realized that the Sword was my Brother.

"Christian?" What Happened to you?" I asked.

"I don't know, but I think my original body got destroyed." Christian replied.

"No wonder, you are a sword." I told him.

"Hey, why did you lose all you're fat?" Christian asked me.

"I don't know, maybe it we changed because we entered this world." I replied to him.

"If you don't mind, we have to get you dressed first." The medic told me.

"Oh yeah, can't go outside wearing this." I replied to him.

"Come on, they have something special for you." The medic said.

After some time changing my clothes, I was wearing white pants, a jungle green shirt, a belt, a gauntlet on my right hand, and a scabbard on my back for my Sword/ Brother.

"Are you ready to enter the Mediaverse?" The Medic asked me.

"I sure am!" I shouted out as the Medic opened the door to the city of the mediaverse.


	2. Mediaverse central

**Chapter 2**

**Mediaverse Central**

**(Castelia City - Pokémon Black &amp; White Music Extended)**

AS the Medic opened the doors, I saw a city that looked like a combination of Tokyo, Los Angles and New York.

"Whoa!" I gasped, "This must be the Mediaverse."

"Looks like any other city." Christian told me.

"My friends, this isn't no ordinary city, this is Mediaverse central." The medic told us.

"Really?" I and Christian Questioned.

"Yes, you will encounter many characters, but also I believe you are the key to saving us from certain doom." The medic said to us.

"What doom?" I asked.

"You will see when it gets there chosen one." He replied.

After that weird moment, I and my Brother decided to look around the city as we saw the sights and attraction of Mediaverse central. As we found the park, we saw even more characters from different forms of media. I found a park bench as me and Christian rested there.

"So why do you think the medic called me the chosen one?" I asked Christian.

"I don't know, but I think you might have to stop something terrible from happening." He replied.

"Yep," I replied,

"But hey at least you're not fat anymore brother." Christian told me.

"Thank you." I said to him.

**(Music stops)**

Suddenly I heard a screaming noise coming close by.

"What was that?" Christian asked me.

"I don't know, but it sound like someone is in trouble." I replied as we both got off the bench as we hid in a bush to find out that the noise was five Japanese school girls from puella magi madoka magica were being force to be put into a government type van.

"やめて！私はしたくない！", a pink haired girl with pig tails screamed out about 14 or 15 years old.

"Brother we need to stop them." I whispered.

"No we can't, we don't want to interfere." Christian replied.

Suddenly the Van pushed the five girls in, and stuffed them into a large box. Naked, gagged and tied up.

"Now what are we supposed to do now?" I angrily said to Christian.

Suddenly we heard a crying as the van left. The crying was from an animatronic fox pirate named Foxy the fox pirate. That was weird since he was by himself. I went up to him and asked,

"What seems to be the matter?"

"My friends have been taken by the B.A.C.O.N." The animatronic fox told me.

"You mean those girls? I thought Freddy, Chica and Bonnie were you're friends." I replied to the animatronic.

"I know that, but my friends from the Mitakihara Middle School are my other real friends." Foxy told me.

"Alright then, but how am I going to find them?" I asked him.

"Just follow the signs." He told me.

"Okay what signs?" I asked him.

"Use your mind chosen one." He suddenly shouted to me.

"What?!" I said in shock, "How did you know I was the chosen one?"

"I heard it in the new article yesterday." Foxy replied.

"So how do I use it?" I asked.

"Well I see that you're part robotic, so you can use your ears to find them." Foxy told me.

"Okay then." I said as I closed my eyes and the opened them to see where they were.

"Got it!" I shouted out as I grabbed Foxy's hand to take him to where I would soon find his friends.

Sometime later, Foxy, Christian and I found where they took the five girls.

"Is this B.A.C.O.N Company?" I asked Foxy, "Looks more like a secret spy base."

"Yeah, I know, but B.A.C.O.N stands for Bondage, Action, Company, On, Nothing." Foxy explained.

"Okay, but how do we get in?" Christian asked me.

"Did you're sword just talk to you?" Foxy asked me.

"Yes," I replied, "The sword use to be my brother."

"That's bizarre," Foxy added in, "But how are we going to get past those guards?"

"I got this." Christian said as he floated out of my Scabbard and then proceeded to slash the heads of the two guards and then back to my Scabbard.

"That was oddly convenient." Foxy told me.

"I know, buts let's get your friends out of there." I replied back to him as we entered the tall gloomy building.


	3. BACON TOWER

**Chapter 3**

**B.A.C.O.N TOWER**

**(Black Tower - Pokémon Black 2 &amp; White 2 Music Extended)**

As we entered the building, we entered the nearby elevator of the building to get to the nearest floor of the gloomy tower.

"So where do you suppose my friends are?" Foxy asked.

"I suppose they are on," I replied as I used the same thing to find the B.A.C.O.N tower, "the top floor!"

As we left the elevator, we saw what this gloomy tower looked on the inside. It was like a dark, gloomy futuristic, alien prison you would see if you read a doujin.

"Wow, this is fucking ridiculous." I said in shock to Christian.

"You think, you use to look at-"Christian added in.

"Don't say it in front of Foxy." I told him.

"Um, Bryan, you might want to look at this." Foxy said to me.

As I walked over to see what Foxy was showing me, I was surprised to see that all the victims were female anime characters in various bondage gear and being tortured by bondage items.

"Oh my fucking god!" Christian said in shock, "It like a horror hentai!"

"Yeah, but why are all the victims female anime characters?" I asked Christian.

"I think I know why." Foxy said.

"Why?" I and Christian asked.

"Well you see, when B.A.C.O.N industry moved into the city, they started kidnapping female anime characters, but they have some sort of technology that only runs on female anime character cum. There planning to build a monstrous machine that turns it acidic and uses it as a weapon."

"WHAT!" I shouted out, "That's disgusting!"

"Um Bryan, Foxy." Christian added in, "We have company."

As me and Foxy turned around we saw a bunch of Muscular, Skinny, and Fat Men with Plasma laser guns wearing something Doof would wear from Phineas and Ferb.

"Halt! You have entered the forbidden area of this building!" One of them shouted at us.

"Why are they wearing Doof lab coats?" I asked Foxy.  
"I don't know, but I think you should kill them while I free the girls." Foxy told me.

"Okay." I replied as I took Christian out of his Scabbard and the proceeded to slash the Men with plasma guns at lightning fast speeds. An in an instant, all of their heads were decapitated.

"Wow, am I really that Powerful now?" I thought to myself.

As Foxy was freeing the anime girls in the prison, he realized that his friends were nearby.

"Madoka!" He shouted out.

As he found his friends, they were collared, chained, naked, and stuck on a circular hole in the wall on both sides.

"私は再びフォクシーをお会いできて嬉しいです。" Madoka said to Foxy with Relief.

"あなたがしても大丈夫であることを見て喜んでイム、" Foxy replied to her, "しかし、彼らはあなたが行って女の子をファンアニメことを実現する前に離れるそこにあなたを得ることができます。"

"はい" Madoka replied to him.

As he set his friend free, all five of his magical girlfriends hugged him to thank him for rescuing them.

"、ありがとうございフォクシーございました" Madoka said to him thankful of him resquing them, "しかし、あなたはここにどのように手に入れた？"

Meanwhile, I was battling more of the Men in Doof Lab coats as I learned more about my new body. I can now shot palm lasers from my left arm hand, use my hand as a claw shot, and shot a giant laser from the shoulder cannon on my left robotic arm.

"Phew, I learned three of my new abilities in one day, that's badass." I told my Sword Christian.

"Good for you then, where's Foxy?" Christian asked me.

"Over here!" A voice shouted out.

It was Foxy, not only that he had found his friends again, but he was being followed by all the Anime girls that were imprisoned in the building now dressed in whatever clothing they could find.

"I see that you rescued everyone." I said.

"Yeah I know, but how are we going to get out of here?" Foxy asked me, "We can't fit everyone into the elevator."

"I got an Idea!" Christian replied.

"Okay what idea is that?" I asked him.

"We use the escape water slide." He told me.

"What slide?" I asked him with confusion.

"The one right next to us!" Christian shouted out.

To my surprise, I saw a huge wide water slide that was also the escape exit put of the building.

"Alright then, you and the girls get out of here, I will deal with the man behind this." I explained to everyone.

"Got that," Foxy responded, "女の子はここを離れる得ることができます！"

As him and all the girls got onto the slide, I and Christian were going to the top of the building to figure out who the Man behind all of this was.

* * *

**Please leave a review on what video game boss I should fight for the next chapter. Remember, it doesn't always have to be original, but it has to match the theme of the area I am in right now.**


End file.
